


Bicycle ride

by Neqtarr



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bromance, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neqtarr/pseuds/Neqtarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pandora Hearts drabble.<br/>Modern AU were Gilbert and Vincent are 16 and 15 years old, living in the apartment with Jack and Oswald (+ his niece Alice).<br/>The morning didn’t start as splendidly as the boys would have thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bicycle ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elaedan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaedan/gifts).



“Eeeeh --?! You gotta be kidding me!”  
Gilbert wimpered loudly, pointing passive-aggressively into the bike rack.

“What’s the matter, Niisan?” Vincent hummed gently, after appearing behind him. His eyes were a little dim as usual, but Gil could see a very excited gleam in those eyes. That shimmer featured there always when something had to do it him.

 

“Vince, where is my bike?”  
“Oh, I think that Alice took It in the morning. She seemed very busy.”  
“B-but she has her own bike? Why she had to take mine?!” Gilbert murmured, with an annoyed expression on his face.  
“Who knows?” Vincent said, uninterested.  
“.. I think she left her bike again somewhere. Or loaned it for her friend, Oz. She has never been one to take care of her stuff. The people are always more important for her than inanimate things.”  
“But how on earth I am supposed to go to school now?! Oswald left for job already in the morning. There is no way I am going to get a free ride!”

 

Vincent smiled gently for Gilbert’s anxious reaction. That was how his brother was and he liked the way he was. Honest and gentle.  
“You can take mine.” Vincent purred.  
“No I am not taking your bike, Vince.”  
“Can’t you ride us both with it there? …Big brother?”  
At first the idea seemed very bizarre, but after a while Gilbert gave it a though and agreed. He had to get to school after all. Skipping classes was out of options from the very start. Being a couple of inches taller than his little brother, it was him who was destined to ride the bike. Vincent sat on the rack, while gently taking some support from his brother’s waist with his hands. Soon they were off.

 

\---

 

“Ah… so hot.” Gilbert whispered as he was biking through a park nearby their high school.  
“Gil… you know that, despite winter semester starting, there is still so warm… You don’t have to keep that blouse in your uniform.”  
“Tsk. Give me a break.”  
Vincent let out a muffled giggle.

“What’s so funny?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Say it!”  
“That is just like you Gil. You have always been a little over-achiever. Acting the role you have been given.”  
“Well, you should also take school little more seriously! As Jack says, you could be your class’ brightest, if only you didn’t misbehave so much.”  
“It’s not like I wouldn’t get straight As, Niisan. It’s just that I am usually overwhelmed of that collective airheadness among my classmen.”  
“Well, what about playing around with those girls?”  
“They are nothing... I can’t help them buzzing around me… They are like flies.” Vincent murmured and changed the subject. “Would you come to see me again on my chess class? I would like that.”  
“Well, I see no reason why I wouldn’t. “  
“I am glad.” Vincent whispered, burying his face into Gilbert’s back. It was awfully quiet and he could almost hear his heartbeat.

 

First Gilbert felt himself very uncomfortable but he let him be. They were almost grown-ups -- but there was something nostalgic in that moment. That one act carried a memory from the past in it. Those countless times, when they were leaning to each other. Seeking for strength against the world which was so unfair. Secretly Gilbert was happy that they were so close. What a real joy to have a baby brother.  
For the rest of the voyage they remained silent. Gilbert was huffing gently, still pedaling, as Vincent was leaning on him. Vincent was, in fact, very light and Gilbert was surprised how easily the bike was moving forward. With a side glance Gilbert watched his little brother leaning on him as they went forward. He smiled to himself. Vincent’s face rest calmly in morning sunshine.

 

That moment became soon very precious to them both, despite neither of them never saying it out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate the 18th day of the month, please take this, my humble offering for the Pandora Hearts fandom.  
> I have a way too many headcanons, which I want to write down -- but too few talent.  
> Still, I have no intentions to give up. (I will become better, I have to. Haha.) Enjoy ☆
> 
>  
> 
> P.s. Positive critism is always welcome. I (also) try to edit this from spelling errors, but as a non-native, something can slip through. You are allowed to point them out as well. (❀ฺ´∀`❀ฺ)
> 
>  
> 
> More available in: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5010097/chapters/11513839) .


End file.
